


A Monsters Last Resort

by MagicBrony6



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Monsters, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: Kurumu Kurono, the Succubus, always clinging around her mate of fate Tsukiko. She’s waited 5 years, tried since high school to gain her loves affection but she can wait no longer. She will have her love by any means necessary.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is gonna be incredibly short because I want to see how posting stuff in this website works. I will start writing the full chapter immediately.

Tsukiko Aono, an average human with her most noticeable and greatest features being her kind heart, large breast and plump ass. She was currently sleeping, not aware of the figure standing above her staring down with purple eyes. 

Kurumu Kurono, a succubus with an unhealthy obsession towards her mate of fate, was looking down at Tsukiko and panting as she stroked herself. Kurumu was a succubus but one born with a cock and testicles. She was pumping her dick faster as the seconds went by but suddenly she became soft. She wanted to scream out loud but knew she’d awake her love and she didn’t want to risk startling her. She desperately tried to get hard again so she could finish but to no avail, and the bluenette knew what the reason for it was. 

Twenty years old and still nothing, five years of lining for Tsukiko and nothing, five years of nights spent spilling her seed onto her sheets and her body couldn’t take anymore. She needed to have her mate of fate, needed to fuck, needed to breed. Her race demanded she do it, her mother encouraged her to take what was hers and her mind finally agreed. 

Kurumu became hard again as she slowly inched towards her obsession, ready to make Tsukiko hers whether she wanted it or not. Perhaps the human would love to be awoken by her monster best fiend taking her or maybe she’d beg her to stop and hate her forever. Kurumu backed away, walked towards the window and flew away. She knew she needed to wait for the right moment and ladies night at the resident monster bar was the perfect place. A place disguised as a human bar but only let monsters in disguise in. They’d understand her desperation and make the proper preparations for her to achieve her goal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurumu gets her mate of fate.

Kurumu and Tsukiko arrived at the monster bar, named L'effrayant Monstre. The bouncer was an ogre from Yokai academy that they knew so he let them in no problem, so the girls sat down at a booth and ordered their food and drinks. Kurumu just stared at Tsukiko not realizing she was talking to her.

“Sorry, what was that?" Kurumu asked. 

"Just wanted to know if you were up for a movie tonight?" asked Tsukiko. The human girl giggled at her best friends zoning out. 

Kurumu felt her heart skip a beat, Tsukiko's laugh was so cute. "a movie sounds like a great idea!" Kurumu replied. "Which one?” 

Tsukiko suggested they go see an action movie and Kurumu agreed, so they finished their meal and off they went. During the movie Kurumu took the opportunity to slip a little potion into her soda while she went to the restroom. It was a little goal given to her by her mother, who was more than happy to assist her daughter in her love life. 

The movie ended and Kurumu was giving Tsukiko a ride back to her apartment. Kurumu noticed her shifting her legs a bit and how the human looked to be hot regardless of the AC being on. It was working Kurumu thought. She pulled up at Tsukiko’s apartment. “Here we are! I’ll walk you up.” Kurumu said.

Tsukiko’s mind was in a haze as she walked up to her apartment. “Thanks for walking me up Kurumu.” 

“No problem“ responded Kurumu. The Succubus noticed Tsukiko was staring at the bulge in her leather pants. This was it, her moment, she just had to proceed delicately. “You look a little flushed.” Kurumu said as she put her palm on Tsukiko’s head. “Maybe I should come inside and watch over you for a bit.” 

Tsukiko let Kurumu inside and went to the restroom to wash her face with cold water. She needed to calm down, but all she could do was stare at Kurumu’s junk. She was wondering how big it was and how- No! She couldn’t think like this, Kurumu was her friend and it needed to stay that way. She walked out of the bathroom to find a completely naked Kurumu Kurono, with her wings out and sporting a dick that looked to be over a foot long and thick as hell.

Kurumu grinned and waved her dick around. “Couldn’t help but notice you staring.”

Five minutes later Kurumu was sitting on the bed groaning and hissing in delight. Tsukiko was on her knees sucking Kurumu’s massive meat. Licking, slurping and sucking noises were the only noises coming from the human woman. Kurumu told her to use her tits too and Tsukiko obliged. 

Kurumu was so happy. The happiest she’s ever been now that she had her destined one using her breasts to massage her dick. Kurumu only lasted a few minutes given that she was a still a virgin as well. She blew her load right into the humans face and seeing her covered in her spunk filled the Succubus with glee. 

“Get on the bed Tsukiko.” Kurumu demanded.

Tsukiko couldn’t believe she was still hard as a rock even after letting out so much cum. “You’re not tired?” Asked Tsukiko.

Kurumu chuckled. “Of course not, I am a sex monster after all.” 

Tsukiko was nervous. “Kurumu you’re my best friend and I’ve never had sex...”

“Neither have I. Now get in the bed!” Kurumu demanded loudly.

Tsukiko was a bit scared but she knew Kurumu was probably just eager. “Oh I forgot, do you have any condoms?” 

Kurumu fully intended to knock up Tsukiko tonight so of course she didn’t have condoms, but she couldn’t just say that out loud. “I had no idea this was gonna happen, so no” Lied Kurumu.

“Kurumu we can’t do it raw.” Tsukiko exclaimed.

“It’s our first time! We should get the full experience with no pesky condoms.” Kurumu said. 

Tsukiko tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and blushed. “I don’t know if today is a safe day or not.” She told the Succubus.

“That’s fine, I’ll just pull out.” Kurumu once again lied. She saw Tsukiko check her pant pockets for a condom and her heart stopped as she saw her mate pull out the empty vial from Kurumu’s pants.

Kurumu watched as her almost lover read the vials contents and the human just stood there a for s second before grabbing Kurumu’s clothes and walking towards her.

Tsukiko handed her clothes to Kurumu. “You should leave Kurumu.” Tsukiko said with fear in her voice. 

“Leave! No. Just give me a second I can explain.” Kurumu said desperate to plead her case. “I was just holding that for a friend!” 

“It’s empty for fucks sake!” Tsukiko yelled. “Just go Kurumu we can talk about this some other time” 

Kurumu knew there wouldn’t be another time, Tsukiko would never speak to her again after this. What then? All this time hanging out amounting to nothing. She knew she couldn’t be rejected now or she would lose her forever. Kurumu knew how jealous the other girls where when it came to who code they were. Ruby and Mizore were just waiting for their moment to snatch her away and take Tsukiko for themselves. Tsukiko would end up as some breeding tool for snow babies or as a sexual master for Ruby.

“This is your fault.” Kurumu said.

“What?” Tsukiko couldn’t believe what she just heard. “I’m not the one who drugged her friend just to fuck her! You’re the one at fault now get out!!” She yelled. 

“Oh my fault?” Kurumu asked. Kurumu used her super strength to grab Tsukiko and pin her to the bed. “Who’s the one who strung is along for three years of highschool huh?” 

“I didn’t mean to do that, I was always worried about picking anybody, making anyone sad.”

“Instead you sent us all on our merry way, blue balled and wanting!” Kurumu screamed. “You forced me to do this.” 

No I didn’t- MMM? MMWAH.” 

Kurumu French kissed Tsukiko. Licking her lips in delight. “Mmm. Peach flavored lip gloss.” Kurumu said.

“Kurumu get off of me you crazy bi- AAHH!” Tsukiko screamed. Kurumu release her Succubus claws and had them an inch away from her eyes.

“Careful sweetheart.” Kurumu said sweetly. She smiled wickedly and gripped a hand onto Tsukiko’s throat. “You don’t need eyes for me to fuck you.” She said with a growl

Kurumu saw tears begin to fall from Tsukiko’s eyes and she licked them away. She figured her mate must’ve realized she had no choice but to comply because she stopped struggling. Kurumu smiled as she lined up her cock with her preys untouched love tunnel. Tsukiko begged her to stop one last time but Kurumu responded with a powerful thrust, tearing right through her hymen.

Kurumu shuddered with pleasure. “(Groan) Virgin Human Pussy. Better than I thought it’d be!” Kurumu chuckled. She saw Tsukiko crying underneath her but she dint care, she just giggled and started pounding her human friend into the bed. Her thrusts weren’t loving, she fucked Tsukiko like an animal would take a female. 

Tsukiko was crying and begging for her friend to stop but to no avail. She felt her stomach tighten and knew she was about to finish. 

Kurumu grunted as she felt Tsukiko’s pussy clamp down on her dick. “Fuck! You already came huh?” Kurumu half asked. She laughed and continued to thrust even harder. Kurumu began to pant, being a virgin herself, she knew she wasn’t gonna last much longer. “Oh shit! Tsukiko!! I’m cumming!!” Kurumu screamed.

“No! Not inside please!!” Begged Tsukiko.

Kurumu didn’t respond and just picked up her pace for a good minute before finally pumping all of her baby batter into the human. Kurumu stayed inside her for a few more seconds before pulling out and watching her seed spill out of Tsukiko.

Tsukiko covered her face in shame and wept. “You got what you wanted. Now please, just leave Kurumu.” 

Kurumu stuck her tongue down Tsukiko’s mouth. “I think I’ll stay the night here. Sound good?” Kurumu asked. She saw Tsukiko just nod and turn around to not face her. The Succubus just wrapped her arms around her and said goodnight. 

The following morning Kurumu woke up to the sound of running water and realized Tsukiko was taking a shower. “Tsukiko!” She yelled. The only response she heard was Yelp from inside the shower. “When you’re done in the shower, make me some breakfast, ok.” Kurumu demanded.

“ok”

“Yahoohoo!” Kurumu said while pumping her fist in the air. Breakfast after a good nights fuck. She lost her virginity and gained a future wife/baby maker. Life was good. 

Kurumu’s abuse went on for 7 months. Tsukiko’s stomach was swelled with child and Kurumu and her mother couldn’t be happier. Kurumu had ran to the convenience store to get some whip cream and Nutella. She went into the room and saw Tsukiko getting face fucked by her mother Ageha. 

“I got the stuff mom.” Kurumu said she put the bag down on dresser. 

“That’s great sweet pea, now let the fun begin!” Ageha yelled in joy. “Hey Kurumu I have a question.”

“Ok, what is it?” Kurumu asked. She was busy opening the jars.

“Once Tsukiko is done giving me my grandchild, do you mind if she gives me a child as well?” Ageha asked “I’ve always wanted a second child.” She said with puppy dog eyes 

Kurumu was more than happy to get a sibling. Tsukiko, after she was done servicing both Succubus, said she needed to run to the store to lobby and get the mail. Kurumu waited a while for to comeback but figured the baby bump just slowed her down. She heard the door opening and her mother went to go help Tsukiko. 

Kurumu heard a gasp and sickening moist sound hitting the floor. She looked back to see Moka Akashiya at the bedroom door, silver her and blood red eyes in all their glory. “What are you doing here? Where’s Tsuki?!” Kurumu yelled. 

“She’s just over in the living room, but she doesn’t concern you anymore nor will you concern her anymore after today.” Moka said with evident malice in her voice. 

“You’re not welcome here, you need to leave.” Kurumu told her. She walked past her to see Tsukiko and she found her cowering and crying on the couch with her head on her knees. She also saw her mother, split in two with her lower half of her torso 3 feet away from her upper half. “MOM!!” Kurumu screamed. She tried to run towards her mother but a sting grip on her hair stopped her. 

She tried it break free of the vampires grip but couldn’t unless she wanted into have her hair ripped from  
The roots. “Tsukiko! Help me!” She pleaded. All she saw though was her pregnant human sobbing and running towards the spare bedroom. 

“She won’t help you Succubus. Who do you think called me here?” Moka explained. I knew you were always desperate for Tsukiko, we all were but to stoop so low... you sickening creature!” Moka hissed. 

“Don’t kill me please! I’ll leave and not come back ever.” Kurumu pleaded. “I’ll just come back for my baby that’s it, I swear.” 

Moka chuckled. “Luckily for you Tsukiko has a good heart, she’s chosen to let you live despite everything you’ve done to her. “

Kurumu felt relief wash over her. She’d get her child once they were born and maybe in time Tsukiko could forgive her. No, with her child she’d surely forgive her and they could be a true family. Kurumu would spend the rest of her life making up for all this but she knew her baby would heal all wounds she left on her precious Tsukiko. 

“Though the child is a different story.” Moka said.

Kurumu’s heart nearly stopped and her stomach filled with bile. No. No! Not her baby, they couldn’t kill it.

“Rest assured the spawn of rape will live.” Moka told Kurumu. “Tsukiko, bless her heart, wants to raise the child.“ Moka said. She scoffed and looked at her nails. “She wants the child to be raised with love and care far away from the influence of a rapist.” 

Kurumu laughed. “And what, are you any better?” Kurumu asked. She tried once again to break free but still couldn’t. “Like I don’t know what you’re up to!” Kurumu said. “You want the same thing I wanted from her.” 

“You’re right but I like you I was upfront with Tsukiko from the start.” Moka stated. She saw Kurumu looking confused and continued. “ I told her I hoped for a relationship but she knows I’ll wait till she’s ready.” 

Kurumu was sent away. Alive but heartbroken and childless. She was sent to the Succubus realm and was told to stay there as never contact Tsukiko again or her child would’ve the one to pay. Moka had half a mind to dispose of the bastard as soon as it was born but with Kurumu out of the picture Tsukiko was actually eager to be a mother. 

Two years passed and Kurumu, in some desperate attempt to win back Tsukiko and see her daughter, begged Tsukiko’s parents to help her reconnect with their daughter and grandchild. Tsukiko was terrified when she went to visit her parents and saw Kurumu there eating dinner. She begged Tsukiko to let her be a part of her child’s life but she didn’t count on Moka having come along. Tsukiko, being the kind soul she was, agreed. Kurumu was overjoyed and Moka was beyond furious. 

Kurumu couldn’t believe it, two years it took but she finally has her chance again. A chance to make things right with her and Tsukiko and a chance to be with her daughter. She avoided Moka like the plague but she was given a middle of the night warning from the vampire to not get any ideas about her taking Tsukiko back. Kurumu scoffed mentally. Moka has her for now but she knows Tsukiko will come back to her when she proves how great of a parent she is. Plus she sort of banked on convincing Tsukiko that a child should have parents who are together. She’d see the logic and marry her officially, Kurumu was sure of it. 

The Succubus let herself into Tsukiko’s new apartment since the door was unlocked. It was her week to have Yukiko so she went to pick her up. She saw her daughter watching television and went to give her a big hug. The smol human/Succubus hybrid giggled as her monster mother planted kisses all over her. Kurumu asked where her mother was and she pointed to the room. She heard the shower on and saw this as her opportunity to get closer to her. 

She heard Tsukiko moaning in the shower. “Having to please yourself Tsuki?” Kurumu fake asked. “Not to worry my sweet I’ve got just the thing for you.” Kurumu removed her clothes and sneaked into the bathroom and opened the curtain quickly only to be greeted with Moka Akashiya and Tsukiko. Tears ran down Kurumu’s cheek as she watched Tsukiko getting fucked from behind by Moka.

Moka kept thrusting inside Tsukiko while addressing the third wheel. “As you can see we’re busy, so go take the child and leave us.” Moka told her. 

Tsukiko talked between gasps. “Make sure (ahh) Yukiko eats (oh) her vitamins.” Tsukiko told Kurumu. “Also I’m going to need you to take care of Yukiko a little more once I’m farther along my pregnancy.” 

Kurumu looked up and her eyes grew wide in shock. She saw Moka look at her smugly. Kurumu simply walked back into the living room and sobbed a bit before taking her daughter in her arms and leaving, not even realizing she was still completely naked. She opened a portal to the Yokai world and walked through the Succubus realm to her home and laid down and cried for a bit. She lost the woman she love for good now. She’d never get her back. 

Yukiko wiped the tears off of Kurumu’s eyes and smiled at her. Kurumu took her in her arms and smiled, atleast she had her daughter.


End file.
